


Suikovember 2018 drabbles

by anonamor



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I, Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Suikoden IV, Suikoden Tactics, Suikoden Tierkreis, Suikoden Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki, Suikoden V
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Mostly Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lgbt positive, suikovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Self-challenge to write some Suikoden drabbles for the rest of November. Spoilers for all games possible and the game(s) will be tagged in the title of each respective drabble.Day 1 - The beginning of the end (Suikoden I, Suikoden IV)Day 2 - Milk and cookies (Suikoden II, Suikoden I)Day 3 - Haven (Suikoden II, Suikoden I)Day 4 - Moonlight (Suikoden II) - Camus/MiklotovDay 5 - Acceptance (Suikoden V)Day 6 - A "mother's" salt (Suikoden Tierkreis)Day 7 - Turkeys (Suikoden Tierkreis)Day 8 - Long-distance friendship (Suikoden II)Day 9 - Home (Suikoden III)Day 10 - Not quite lucky (Suikoden II) - Anita->ValeriaDay 11 - The next ultimate bath (Suikoden III)Day 12 - Don't be so crabby (Suikoden Tactics, Suikoden IV)Day 13 - Unbelievable (Suikoden Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki)Day 14 - Sea guardian (Suikoden Tactics, Suikoden IV)Day 15 - The end is a new beginning? (Suikoden Tactics)





	1. The beginning of the end (Suikoden I, Suikoden IV)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try my best to write some Suikoden fanfic, but it might be rusty and self-indulgent. Please let me know when I completely contradict canon so I can improve my knowledge/memory of the games!

It wasn’t easy, perpetually looking like a teenager when he wished he was either a child or a full-grown man.

It wasn’t easy, moving around every few years when he started to get recognized by the shopkeepers, the people of a town. How would he explain the fact that he wasn’t growing, that he would never get facial hair, would never get bald, would never get white hair, would never get wrinkles?

It wasn’t easy, trusting someone when he could never truly forget the fear he had of the rune on his right hand. The rune that had brought and would continue to bring misery to the user. He tried running away from the rune once, but even running away had caused trouble. Was there no way to win?

It wasn’t easy, but Tir made it easy.

The boy Ted met just a year or two ago, a quiet but observant boy, made things easy. Tir listened and smiled. He didn’t ask questions.

Yet when Gremio prodded Ted about his home life, a question that Ted always hated answering, Tir saved him, diverting Gremio’s attention by tickling the manservant. A few days later, Tir wordlessly tugged Ted up the stairs and opened the door to what would become Ted’s new bedroom.

Ted laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, breathing slowly. Maybe this could be home. The first time in ~300 years, Ted could begin to relax.

(Ted didn’t realize, though, that this was the beginning of the end.)


	2. Milk and Cookies (Suikoden II, Suikoden I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write about "tea" but it ended up becoming this, whoops. Spoilers for Suikoden II, though nothing of the main plot. Implied spoilers of Suikoden I.

Riou had expected the small, usual crowd who greeted him when he returned to the castle after an excursion. He hadn’t expected quite so many people to greet him when he returned this time around, but apparently a good number of people in his army knew Tir. After being bombarded by greetings, Riou had all but maneuvered, with Viktor’s help, the other boy and his manservant to the pub so they could at least sit down and rest their feet.

“What would you like to drink?” Leona had quickly approached the tired boys once they had found seats. “Maybe some tea?”

It was subtle, but Tir flinched at the word “tea”. Riou wondered what the story was there, but he wasn’t sure he could ask about it now. Someday, maybe.

Viktor had also picked up on it and, as usual, used his boisterous, rough manner to distract everyone. “Get him a beer!” he exclaimed. “Despite his baby face, he’s a man. He just looks young for his age.”

“He’s not that old yet!” Gremio protested loudly. They soon started bickering, though in a friendly manner. This caused Tir’s neutral expression to shift into a slight smile. Riou wondered if this had been a common sight in the past…

“Is this alright then?” Leona returned with two tall glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. Tir nodded. Riou broke a cookie in half and handed one half to Tir. No words were exchanged as they simultaneously dunked their cookie halves into their respective glasses of milk.

“Young Master!” Gremio apparently had kept his eye on Tir despite the distractions. Tir just smirked and threw a cookie at Gremio, who automatically caught it.

“Should I get you milk for that?” Viktor teased.

Gremio flushed. “I’m old enough for a beer, thank you very much.” He returned the cookie to Tir as Leona handed him a beer.

“Drink up!” With the adults lifting their beer mugs, Riou and Tir just clinked their glasses of milk. Maybe one day it would be beer instead of milk, but milk was perfectly fine for now.


	3. Haven (Suikoden II, Suikoden I implied spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the "run away from Tinto" ending in Suikoden 2, with Valeria being the one helping them flee and taking Riou and Nanami to the Toran Republic. Totally self-indulgent on my end.

When Cleo opened the front door of the McDohl manor, she almost shut it again, thinking she must be dreaming. She never expected to see Valeria at the doorstep, let alone accompanied by two kids.

It was rainy and dark outside, but it was still better to not make a commotion. Valeria briefly explained that the two needed a place to stay, hidden from the outside world. Valeria wasn’t sure how long they would need.

Cleo couldn’t refuse, not when they looked completely exhausted, physically and mentally. They looked in need of a little kindness. Besides, Valeria was trustworthy. She wouldn’t ask such a huge favor just for fun.

While the two kids removed their shoes, Cleo contemplated where to put them. No, she couldn’t put them in his room. Even if he never came back, it would always be his room. Instead Cleo led the two up the stairs, right into Ted’s room. Putting them in Ted’s room didn’t make her feel much better, but at least it wasn’t filled with as many memories…

Cleo shook her head. There wasn’t time for those thoughts. Cleo went off to grab extra blankets and a futon. When she returned, she found the two curled up together on top of the covers, sound asleep.

It would be a shame to wake them up. Instead Cleo covered them with the extra blankets. There was a lot Cleo wanted to know, but she would save questioning for tomorrow. Tonight, this place was their haven.


	4. Moonlight (Suikoden II) - Camus/Miklotov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all, I was trying to keep this gen but I already got stumped on ideas... So back to one of my classic pairings, Camus/Miklotov.

Miklotov was laying on his side, lightly snoring. His signature blue coat was hanging neatly on the wall, bathed by the moonlight that streamed into the room through the half-open window. The light from the full moon only highlighted the missing shine of the emblem that had hung on the right side just days ago. Camus wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping man.

During the day, Camus and Miklotov were two independent men. They led their own troops, worked their own schedules, wandered their own paths. Sometimes they were separated for more than a day; sometimes it would be weeks. One day it would be forever. Camus was not afraid of death, not afraid of separation. It was part of the risk of being a knight. He didn’t expect politics, of all things, to be the first attack on their union.

Camus kissed the back of Miklotov’s neck. There was no need to think of that now. Tonight they were one. Tomorrow night he hoped it would be the same. After they left the knights, Camus made a promise to himself. He would always treasure every peaceful night holding the man he loved, covered just by blankets and moonlight.


	5. Acceptance (Suikoden V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr this drabble/ficlet is about a trans headcanon.
> 
> I'm nervous about posting this because it's based off a headcanon that Subala struggles between being feminine and masculine and in this drabble, decides that being a man is more true to self. Lun screws up as she does at times. The most important thing is when you screw up, you apologize and resolve to do better the next time, and you do not gloss over the hurt you caused.

When Lun had spotted Subala hugging Mom, she hadn’t thought much about it. She thought it was just her Mom being, well, Mom-ish. If Lun had known better, if she were smarter, she wouldn’t have reacted with her usual jab when Mom informed her that Subala wanted to be treated as a man.

_“The ugly stick hit so hard that you became a man?”_

Lun regretted those words as soon as she saw Subala tear off at full speed, holding back tears as best as he could. It wasn’t just regret; Lun knew she had done the absolute worst. The worst part was that those weren’t even her true feelings! Mom yelled at her, but Lun didn’t have time to wait. She ran straight to the pier. Subala had taken off in his boat even though it was too dark to see clearly. Lun didn’t hesitate to follow him on her Pop’s boat. The water might be calm now, but it could stir up at any moment. If Subala got lost out there forever…

“Subala!” Lun yelled desperately. Thankfully Subala hadn’t pushed off too far. Lun maneuvered her boat to bring it right up to Subala’s. “Subala, come on, answer me!”

All she heard was a sob. Subala was sitting in the middle of the boat, arms crossed over knees, head buried in his arms. All Lun wanted to do was turn back time, but she couldn’t. The next best thing she could do was apologize. It would be tricky to cross over into that boat, but it would be worth it.

Subala flinched but didn’t look up as Lun crossed into his boat and embraced him from behind. Lun squeezed her arms around Subala tightly. Subala stiffened but did not lift his head or push those arms away.

“I’m so sorry!” Lun exclaimed. “I screwed up. Majorly screwed up. I’m a humongous idiot.”

Subala choked. Lun hoped it was from laughter. She continued, “I was just thinking about how we always make fun of each other, you know? I’m stupid though and I didn’t read the atmosphere. I know I’ll screw up again. But I want you to know that I’m actually really happy for you! This is the you that was always inside.”

Subala’s sobs had been reduced to sniffles. There was hope for forgiveness. Lun ended with what she should have said from the very beginning.

“Now you’ll proudly be the person you were meant to be on the outside too!”

Subala laughed, causing Lun to smile sheepishly. Well, she had been rather loud.

“Thanks, Lun.”

Subala accepted the apology. For now that was enough, but Lun would definitely need to prove herself worthy of friendship again.


	6. A "mother's" salt (Suikoden Tierkreis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something more cute regarding family and to write something for Tierkreis, but this came out instead whoops.

Sieg might have gotten nicked, slightly, when he walked by a bush. Not by a monster. Yet Sieg knew upon his return that he was in for some pain.

Sisuca took her role as his “mother” super seriously. Any blemish, no matter how big or small, no matter the cause, and she would bring the salt to remind Sieg not to be careless again.

Sieg was told that salt helped to disinfect wounds. He had no idea what “disinfect” meant, but he was assured it was good, to prevent stuff from getting worse. How a small nick was going to get worse because he didn’t have salt put on it…well Sieg probably wouldn’t understand the explanation anyway.

Sieg had to admit, though, Sisuca rubbed the salt into his cuts with such love in her eyes. Despite the sting, Sieg would never be able to deny his “mother’s” loving salt.


	7. Turkeys (Suikoden Tierkreis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be written and posted on Thursday, which was Thanksgiving in the USA. I specifically chose "turkey" as a prompt for Suikoden Tierkreis because when you finesse the sound of Tierkreis, it's like saying "Suikoden Turkeys" right?
> 
> Plus I got to make fun of Sieg for not knowing what a turkey was. I don't think Tierkreis has any turkeys in it, but I pretended a different world might.

“Atrie! Good to see ya!”

Atrie was almost bowled over by Sieg, who only stopped because he noticed Atrie was cradling a large package against his chest. The wanderer Hotupa, who had greeted him earlier, was trailing far behind. Atrie was used to Sieg’s enthusiasm, but today he had a gift that required both his hands.

“Whatcha got there?”

Atrie handed the package over. “It’s a turkey.”

“Wow! Thanks, Atrie!” Sieg then looked down at the package in his hands, clearly confused as to what a “turkey” was.

“It’s like a large chicken,” Atrie explained. “You should cook it and share it with your friends. That’s what we do around this time of year.”

Sieg shifted the package back and forth, frowning. “Can you get another one?”

“Another turkey?” Atrie was surprised. Usually Sieg was overwhelmingly happy to receive any gift, not frowning about the amount given.

“Yeah! I’m not sure one of these can feed everyone.”

“Everyone?” The turkey wasn’t small; it could easily feed dozens of people. Atrie wasn’t expecting it to be served to an entire army…

“Of course everyone! Everyone here is a friend, right? I can’t not give them turkey.”

Atrie laughed. Typical Sieg. “I see. I might be able to get another one.” He probably had enough spare money to buy a few more. “You should take this one to your chef now. It takes a few hours to cook.”

Sieg shook his head. “No, we’ll wait. We can’t have the turkey without you!” Atrie knew he wouldn’t be able to change Sieg’s mind. “Besides, if it takes a few hours to cook, it’ll give me a few hours to introduce you to all of my friends.”

Atrie agreed reluctantly. Sieg was then summoned by Jale and left babbling about an upcoming feast, leaving Atrie alone with Hotupa. Hotupa had already set up the Gateway so that Atrie could return home.

“Just how many friends,” Atrie mumbled.

Hotupa smiled sheepishly. “Hundreds. You should probably bring two more turkeys.”

Atrie groaned. He would know better for next time. If it’s food, he’d better bring plenty.


	8. Long-distance friendship (Suikoden II, Suikogaiden II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Suikoden 2, no plot spoilers.

Hanna checked on the small fire, poking it with a small stick. It would be a few days before she’d find the next town and it was a bit lonely. Hanna wasn’t quite ready to sleep, so she closed her eyes and listened to the buzz from the nocturnal animals of the forest.

Hanna had left her hometown ages ago to go explore new lands, to see what was out there, sword in hand. The longer she journeyed, the less she found the scenery was interesting. The world was interesting not so much because of the rocks and the earth but the people who shaped them. Hanna started focusing more on her sword than on her adventure. She was never good with words; it was easier to communicate with a sword and she eagerly sought battle. However, after the devastation to Toto, she had wondered what good her sword was if she couldn’t protect anyone.

Then she met Oulan. Oulan reminded Hanna that protecting even just one person made a difference. Oulan, despite being younger than Hanna, was no less learned about the world, about humans and how they acted. Hanna and Oulan had gotten along quite well. Hanna wouldn’t have minded traveling with Oulan for a bit, but before the war ended Oulan was hired as a bodyguard for the womanizer Sheena. Oulan decided to accept it because it would “both protect Sheena and protect against Sheena”.

Now Hanna was alone, heading towards the Grasslands. She had heard the Grasslands had many strong, experienced warriors, but otherwise she didn’t know what else to expect. Maybe there she’d find someone to protect, some stories to tell Oulan about when they next met. In the meantime, Hanna would keep an eye out for women in need of protection, in Oulan’s honor.


	9. Home (Suikoden III)

Thomas watched as another group of Zexen soldiers exited Lake Castle. With the war against Harmonia over, the soldiers were returning to their homes, leaving a lot of the rooms empty. Just as all these businesses were starting to take off… Thomas shook his head, wondering if he would start seeing merchants leave as well.

“Something wrong?” Cecile had joined Thomas by the window, her armor announcing her presence before her words. Cecile had really grown in confidence. Thomas envied her.

“So many are leaving,” Thomas replied.

Cecile frowned. “Are you going to leave too?”

Thomas had spent his childhood in the Outlands and only came to this castle because of his mother’s death and his father’s rejection. Thankfully he had grown attached to the quirky residents here. If he hadn’t, would he have returned to the Outlands?

Thomas shook his head. “No. As long as you all are here, it’ll feel like home.”

“Yep!” Cecile grinned. “Besides, if we keep this place up, all these people can return one day!”

Thomas smiled. “You’re right. Thanks, Cecile.”

Thomas would make sure this place stayed home, not just for himself but for Cecile, Sebastian, Piccolo, Martha, Juan, Muto, Eike, for everyone.


	10. Not quite lucky (Suikoden II) - Anita->Valeria

Sheena eyed the blonde swordswoman drinking alone by the bar. Sheena was, frankly, overwhelmed by the number of beautiful, single ladies at this castle. Unfortunately most of them were hard to approach, but he had heard that Anita was a bit more…loose… Usually she was hanging out with Valeria, who Sheena remembered as one of the most no-nonsense women around. He decided to approach Anita while the opportunity was ripe.

“Hello there, pretty lady. What are you doing all alone?” Sheena tried his best to look casual by leaning against the bar.

“Hello.” Anita looked up at Sheena, dangling her wine glass loosely in her hand. “I’d love to talk, but my throat’s a bit dry. If you get me a drink, then we can talk.”

That was a rather low barrier of entry. “Sure. Give me a sec.”

Sheena was bouncing on his feet while he waited for Leona to get the wine. He hadn’t been with an older woman before and he was looking forward to the new experience. Although Sheena knew barely anything about wine, Leona seemed to know exactly what Anita wanted. He was sure everything would be fine…

Except today was not quite his lucky day. In the few minutes he had been distracted, Anita had changed from open to distracted. Not by Sheena, though, but by Valeria. The way that Anita’s gaze followed the woman as if she was the only one that mattered in the room… Sheena sighed. That was a bust.


	11. The next ultimate bath (Suikoden III)

Goro was happy that the bath at Lake Castle was popular. He didn’t kick anyone out unless they were in danger. However Futch and Franz had been in there for a while. Goro was about to announce his presence when he overheard Futch talking.

“This is the best bath I’ve been in, to be honest.”

Goro beamed at those words. He knew Futch had travelled to many places, so this was serious praise.

“In other castles I’ve stayed in, the baths were too small. I could have never brought Bright inside. But Bright fits here perfectly.”

Franz nodded. “It’s certainly nice to be able to bring Ruby inside the bath. He quite enjoys it too.”

Goro frowned. The size of the bath was the reason why he had to scold Futch and Franz for bringing in their companions? But if he made the bath smaller, would people not enjoy it as much? This was quite the conundrum.

Or he could make his bath sturdy enough to withstand a dragon! Yes, that would be the best solution. Goro turned away, forgetting about the two men overheating in the hot bath as he started brainstorming ideas for making the next ultimate bath.


	12. Don't be so crabby (Suikoden Tactics, Suikoden IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Suikoden Tactics, but has some spoilers for Suikoden IV. In this crack-ish drabble, Jewel and Paula are the ones that went with Lazlo.

Snowe had joined Kyril’s crew only a few days ago and yet he noticed something he hadn’t before in his best friend. While everyone else had a balanced diet consisting of a variety of meat and vegetables, Lazlo had eaten crab for every meal. Sure, most people from the Islands enjoyed eating seafood. But Lazlo’s obsession was disturbing.

Snowe decided, out of concern for his best friend’s well-being, that he would ask about it. “Are you ever sick of crabs?”

Lazlo shook his head. He was never much for talking but especially not when he was in the middle of chowing on some meat from a large crab claw.

Since it’d be a while before Lazlo would talk, Snowe decided to ask Tal, Kenneth, Jewel, and Paula. Tal and Kenneth shrugged, while Jewel and Paula shared a look.

“Maybe it’s revenge? When we first got stranded on a deserted island after, well, you know what, we ended up fighting a giant crab and it almost wiped us all out. It was probably all Chiepoo’s fault for wanting to eat some and provoking the crabs?”

Paula shrugged, having nothing to add. Snowe wandered back to Lazlo, who had just finished eating.

“If it’s really for revenge, this is overkill.”

Lazlo raised an eyebrow. Okay, without context it probably sounded completely random. He tried again.

“You could eat something…else…right? We can’t always get crab meat.”

“I know. That’s why I’m eating it now.”

Well, Snowe supposed Lazlo had a point. They were in the islands now, but it seemed though they would soon be pushing into the Kooluk mainland again.

“Just consider other food? It’s just…somewhat disturbing?”

Lazlo shrugged. “Don’t be so crabby.”

Snowe sighed. He would need a different tactic to save his friend from this crab obsession.


	13. Unbelievable (Suikoden Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a Tsumiji idea yay!
> 
> Anyway this just takes place at the very beginning of the game (it is the only part I've managed to replay so far). I wish Myura had been more important to the story of the game since she's cool, but that's a rant for a different place.
> 
> Also not sure if if should be Torwad or Torwald - there seems to be a split among internet websites. I went with Torwad.

Myura wouldn’t say her “normal” life had been boring or uneventful, but at least it had made sense. The past few days, though, had been a different story.

First she found out that the hundred-year monster was not just a legend but an actual reality. Of course she had thought it stupid, a monster that comes back every 100 years? But there was now undeniable evidence.

Then there was that white-haired boy who straight-up had no respect for anyone and barely answered questions when he actually felt like answering them. The nerve of that kid! He was so damn annoying because he definitely knew what was going on.

Then Myura and her friend actually went 100 years into the past! Not only that, but they just happen to meet her friend’s ancestor and the legend who defeated the monster 100 years ago. Torwad funnily enough was quite like her friend in many ways; of course the fact they used the same sword style was expected but personality-wise he seemed to take everything easily just like her friend.

Then her friend decided that the best way to take advantage of this magical tree that helped them go to the past was to ask Torwad to teach him sword skills. Something that should have taken months. The crazy thing, though, was it only took a few demonstrations in combat for her friend to learn. And all the while that white-haired kid observed as if nothing was strange about it!

Frankly all of this was unbelievable. Myura already had enough by the time her stupid idiot younger brother tried to provoke the Ionian soldiers that were threatening their village with “negotiations”. She needed to sleep, to forget about all this unbelievable stuff, and wake up with some idea how the world would operate.


	14. Sea guardian (Suikoden Tactics, Suikoden IV)

They say not to attack the Island Nations without good reason or good planning for they are blessed by a sea guardian.

They say the former Kooluk empire tried this once and got destroyed.

They say the guardian might be a man, but his power far exceeds what any normal human could do. They say he comes bearing the red light which brings a wave of death. They say he could defeat entire armies by himself.

They say the best way to honor said guardian is to leave offerings of crab on Guardian Island every year. Hundreds of years ago this was just known as a deserted island. Apparently the sea guardian lives on this island, but no one has still seen him. Many have tried to find him.

They say all this, but Lazlo doesn’t care for names or honors. His friends have long passed on, but they cared about this land. He supposes he still does, if only because he honors their wishes. He doesn’t need much interaction anymore; from afar he can see the people living normal, happy lives. It’s hard to connect with people when they’d just pass on too soon.

He’ll eat the crab, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea that Lazlo continues what he does, protecting Obel and the Island Nations generally, which he starts in Suikoden Tactics, because that's really the only thing he feels like he can do, being an eternal being with the Rune of Punishment. The people of the Island Nations long forget about Lazlo as a person and without that he just becomes a legendary figure instead.


	15. The end is a new beginning? (Suikoden Tactics)

She let the empire fall. She didn’t regret it, but she thought about it every night for years. An empire without a leader would be poached by all sides, the name possibly lost to history. The suffering was shorter this way, though. Staying on as a young girl with no support beyond those who would take advantage of her name would have just led to prolonging death and chaos. It was better to let it play out and allow for new beginnings.

As for her own life, as for his life… She was still searching for him, but sometimes she wondered… Was it because he showed her compassion, true friendship, true support? Or was it because she didn’t know what else to do with her life? She was becoming a hardened traveler, searching for him; she didn’t need anyone anymore. What would she even say to him when she did find him? Come home? To where? Stay with her? But why?

Cutting off ties to her past, letting the empire fall apart. It was the end of an era, end of a lifestyle. This should have been a new beginning, right? For some reason, she couldn’t seem to move on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I love Corselia? I don't know why, I just do.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading these drabbles. I hope to keep writing more Suikoden fanfic in the future - maybe some stuff with more meat next time :D


End file.
